<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we are creatures of the underworld, we cannot afford to love by sideofzemblanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485647">we are creatures of the underworld, we cannot afford to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofzemblanity/pseuds/sideofzemblanity'>sideofzemblanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Antichrist Edward, Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Dark Past, Demon Expert Louis, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff (eventually), Garth is basically Bobby, Hell, Hunter Louis, Hurt Louis, Louis in Denial, Louis in Panties, Louis is Badass, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension to the Max, Sub Louis, The Styles Twins, Top Edward, Top Harry, Twincest, a bit of feminization, all that hhh, antichrist harry, basically soulmates?, but not really, but they are the princes of hell sooo, dark edward, graphic smut, louis is 23, seductive bastards, the twins are kind of sociopaths, they do have hearts i swear, toxic masculinity? don’t know her, warnings will be in notes for each chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofzemblanity/pseuds/sideofzemblanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re hell.”</p><p>They looked at Louis, who felt his stomach churn as he was subject to the intensity of two pairs of green eyes. He swallowed when they stepped closer, like always, perfectly in sync with each other. Warm breath fanned his face as they caged him against the stone wall, a shudder racing down his spine, “Then I guess it’s a good thing you’re the most sinful thing we have ever seen.” </p><p>He could hear the smirk in the voice that was wrapping around his senses, “You’ll fit right in, little lamb.” </p><p>———</p><p>aka a supernatural au where louis is the demon expert of the hunting world but he has never met demons quite like edward and harry styles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Zayn Malik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one: louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! umm so yeah, this idea has been brewing for a while and i decided to get to work on it. here’s chapter one, let me know what you think!!</p><p>chapter warnings: brief descriptions of violence</p><p>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louis grunted, displeased as he wiped the smattering of blood off his face. He hated when they made a mess, especially when it ended up with him covered in the not-so-human-human blood. Not only was it hard to get out of his clothes, not so much now that he had begun to wear mostly black when hunting, it was uncomfortable to explain to someone if he missed a spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh yeah, this old thing? My grandpa passed it down. Blood? No no, definitely not, just uh *inserts a random red fruit name* juice.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking out a cloth from his pocket, Louis made quick work of cleaning up the machete and making sure nothing traceable was left around the beheaded vampire. He didn’t usually take vamp jobs, Louis always preferred to hand those over to a colleague in favor of taking on his specialty: demons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis couldn’t count how many of those bastards he had ganked since he took up the business of hunting. In fact, he was pretty much considered one of the experts on demons in the hunting world. Garth, a scrawny son of a bitch, called Louis once every few days with some hunter asking questions about demons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the most part though, Louis stayed anonymous. He didn’t want to make a name for himself, although he had done so anyway, just not with his actual name. They didn’t make up a name for him, there were no cliches in the hunting world where he would be called something as stupid as the demon slayer, or the </span>
  <em>
    <span>christus </span>
  </em>
  <span>(christ) of demon hunters. He was known simply as L.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little close to his name for comfort, but sometimes it was unavoidable and he knew that eventually his confidentiality would be broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t get Louis wrong, he does hunt other beasties. He’s gotten quite a few shapeshifters and wendigos in his time, not to mention the occasional genie and werewolf. Vamps were a particularly nasty thing that he did not enjoy getting a job on. Give him a haunted house or a poltergeist and he’s all for it, but Louis doesn't like vampires and their insatiable hunger for blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in a small town up in northern Washington, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe he just killed Edward Cullen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He snickered at the thought and walked out of the warehouse, dried blood still smeared on his face and neck. His pride and joy sat outside, the black paint dull under the clouded sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle was quite possibly the only thing he cherished in this world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby,” he greeted, going to open the backseat doors and popping up the bottom set of cushions. When he had gotten the car, he had spent the first month creating a little hiding place for all his weapons It wasn’t the most comfortable place to sit, the hollowed out space took away from some of the cushioning and made it a little rougher to sit on, but luckily, Louis rarely had enough people in his car where he needed to use the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed the machete in its empty spot and grabbed a bag from the floor, closing the compartment again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exchanging his bloodied t-shirt, a vintage thing that he had found a long time ago, Louis slipped on a long-sleeve dark red shirt and thanked God (not that there is a God) that his jeans remained blood-free (they were one of his only good pairs left). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also exchanged his boots, which were heavy and good for kicking, for his tattered vans. Sliding into the front seat, Louis sighed relaxing now that the vamp nest was taken care of. He leaned over to the glovebox and removed the fake bottom to reveal his stash of cell phones. He went through all seventeen of them to make sure he hadn’t missed any calls. One blinked back with a voicemail and he groaned, his ribs were aching and he very possibly had a minor concussion, he didn’t want a new job just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contact read; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Payno</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit the button and Liam’s voice filtered through the line, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, L, been a long time. Garth wanted me to call you, there’s something big going on in Virginia, well more like a bunch of small things. I can’t get over there, Z got us a case and we can’t…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice trailed off, and Louis could make out another voice, but couldn’t hear what they were saying. It was probably Zayn making some stupidly disgusting remark about how hot Liam looked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway, man, um, it’s your thing. Demon is written all over it. Garth said he has two hunters there and he’ll meet you at the border to Lorton…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The message ended and Louis groaned, punching at his steering wheel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he really didn’t want to hear the words “something big” anytime soon. He knew that’s why Garth had asked Liam to call because Louis would actually do what the big teddy bear asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam Payne and Zayn Malik were a hunting couple that had saved Louis’ life more than a few times. In exchange, Louis had helped them out of quite a few life-threatening situations and they had earned two permanent slots in Louis’ phones. They weren’t friends per say, but they could say that they were like the cousins that get along perfectly and are like brothers except they only see each other once a year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis groaned, Garth had known exactly what he was doing, “For fucks sake,” he grumbled, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out onto the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Killers came blasting through his radio, and he flinched at the suddenness, reaching over to twist the volume down. Lorton, Virginia was almost two days of driving with no stops, and if it really was something big, he would need to get there as soon as possible. Only stopping for gas and food it was, Louis decided, he had gone more than two days without sleep, he could catch up when he got there and still be ready for the hunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forty-three hours, and a lot of speeding, later, Louis was living on caffeine and the fact that he was only an hour away. Digging out a smaller phone, one he had dubbed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Garth Phone</span>
  </em>
  <span> because the hunter had seemed to call so often that he deserved one to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“L?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hey, Garth,” he drank the last of his coffee he had gotten when he had gotten gas an hour ago, “I’m about an hour away. Border of Lorton right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s right, I’ll be there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam mentioned that there were-one sec—WATCH IT ASSHOLE—sorry, some idiot just cut me off. Liam said there were two other hunters there, may I inquire who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, um, yeah, I’m not sure I’m allowed to say.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis scoffed into the phone, eyeing the </span>
  <b>45 miles to Lorton</b>
  <span> sign, “What the fuck does that even mean, Garth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know, Louis, it won’t take you long to figure it out though, don’t worry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. An hour, Garth, don’t be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped the phone shut and used a phone to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. Anonymous people really were the worst, is this how people see him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis frowned. He wasn’t used to thinking about other people’s opinion of him, in fact Louis lived by the motto ‘I don’t give any fucks.’ He knew that whoever these people were, they were most likely going to be shocked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was small for his twenty-three years, and looked younger too. Scruffy brown hair that was usually quiffed up or left messily on its own. He had blue eyes and usually a bit of stubble lining his jaw. Standing about 5’9” (not really, that’s just how tall he claims to be), with curvy hips and an arse to die for, Louis was the definition of a wolf in lamb’s clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sixty-two minutes later his phone was ringing and Louis was reminded why he missed Bobby Singer so much. The old man had been a role model to Garth and slowly began to transfer more and more of his guardian role to the younger version of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Man, where are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garth, I’m five minutes away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Louis cut off the frustrated noise that he heard Garth make, “Say something and I will cut off your thumbs. I am two minutes late, that’s pretty damn good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis hung up, swinging off the exit and saw Garth leaning against his pile of useless junk that he called a car. He pulled to a stop, Green Day cutting out as he shut the engine off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, follow me back to the motel and we’ll get introductions out of the way so you can get filled in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, “Got a light?” he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and Garth handed him a lighter. The nicotine soothed his anxiety, and he sighed, “Let’s get this over with yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garth studied him, “We’ll need to look at those ribs too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scowling, Louis moved his hand that had unconsciously been pressed against his still aching ribs, “How’d-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garth smirked and the other hunter’s scowl deepened, murmuring under his breath a ‘whatever.’ The scrawny man laughed, slapping Louis on the back before telling him with a grin, “Follow me, compadre.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis rolled his eyes, and got back into his car following Garth to a shabby motel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh how Louis missed motels. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A nice hour nap sounded perfect right about now, but he steeled himself up as he glanced at the sleek 1967 Chevrolet Impala parked out front and felt a sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no this is going to be a shit storm </span>
  </em>
  <span>roll over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good with names, or do you want to be L?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shrugged, “I have a feeling that anonymity is gonna be difficult with whoever these guys are. They seem like stubborn dickheads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understatement of the year,” Garth snorted, watching Louis sling a backpack over his shoulder and check his gun and the dagger tucked into an ankle sheath. He dug a key out of his pocket and Louis followed him to room 324. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the small room, Louis found himself at gunpoint, two guys staring down at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled out a silver knife, he pushed up his sleeve and cut a thin line, barely even flinching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy water, please? I’d rather drink it then be splashed in the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller of the two seemed shocked at Louis’ bluntness and handed him a flask, while the shorter one (the one with the gun) glared at him stonily. He threw his head back and took a drink of the holy water, rolling his eyes and asking, “Satisfied?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glock was lowered, “I’m Dean, this is Sam,” he motioned to the taller one who smiled slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his eyes widen slightly, “Holy fuck,” he whirled on Garth, “Why in hell are you getting me involved in something that’s Whinchester big?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hunter raised his hands in surrender, “Look, I tried to get Liam and Zayn, but they’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On a case,” Louis nodded, “Yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis turned to face Sam, who was staring at the exchange with clear confusion, “God,” Louis cursed, “You have the same look as Liam, the fucking puppy dog eyes,” He held out his hand, “I’m L, but you can call me Louis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean snorted, “Told ya, Sammy, you got the puppy dog eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Whinchester snarled out, “Jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing his bag down, Louis turned to the table covered in papers. He scanned through some of them, the deaths clearly the work of demons, “So who wants to tell me what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed, “Um, the apocalypse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis blinked up at him, and rubbed at his eyes, “I’m gonna need a beer.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two: louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here’s chapter two! hhh, um it’s a bit shorter, but the chapters will get longer the more i write. </p>
<p>thanks for giving this story a chance :) </p>
<p>let me know what you think! i’m up for any suggestions just remember to tpwk</p>
<p>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay so basically you guys are fucked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean glared at him, and Louis raised his hands in surrender, “Hey, I never said that I wouldn’t help. I plan on killing as many demons as possible,” he cracked his knuckles with a sick smile, “Just know that this has a very high chance of failing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam grunted in acknowledgment, “We should try and relax, not get too worked up before the attack. Tomorrow is our best shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be training,” Louis protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean crossed his arms, indignant, “Look, kid-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scoffing, Louis stood up, “Yeah, I know the whole ‘I know better than you because I’m older and better’ speech, so calm your tits. It should be the other way around. I should be the reckless one who wants to party while the older ones want to train their asses off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, let’s calm down. In my experience, which is a decent amount,” Sam played the mediator while Louis and Dean glared at each other, Garth watching idly, “before you take on a whole lot of these things, you let loose, get laid, you don’t get drunk, but you relax because the more you try to get ready the less prepared you’ll be for when it all goes to hell. Literally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garth who had finally broken his silence, slung an arm around Louis, who tensed, “He’s right. I’ve been on some pretty intense hunting trips with these guys, they know what they’re doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis elbowed Garth in the stomach and the taller boy let out a squeaky sound, removing his arm. “We train for two hours, then we can go do your relaxing thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiteating grin spread across Dean’s face as Louis held out a hand, “Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis had, of course, heard of the Winchester Brothers. In fact, who hadn’t. They were living legends, even though they seemed to make reckless mistakes and accidentally trigger the end of the world quite often. They were good people, as far as Louis could tell, and better hunters. He was excited to train with them, even if it wasn’t for as long as he would’ve liked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Dean shuffling around the forest that they had deemed empty and far enough away from people to be suitable for training. The shorter brother came out and grinned proudly, “Let’s see what you got, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Sam had both expressed that they wanted to evaluate Louis before working with him blind. Dean had set up a shooting course and Sam had done something more suitable to one of Louis’ personal favourites: knives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his shoulders and sent a wink to Garth who looked nervous, like two of his worlds were colliding and all he could do was watch them implode. Garth rolled his eyes and called out, “Try not to shoot me this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shot </span>
  <em>
    <span>at</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, I didn’t actually hit you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Sam looked worried for a split second but before they could say anything, Louis took off down the path. He let instincts take over, the sense of calm and readiness wrapping around him. He took out two targets, one after another, before whipping around to shoot at the fake wooden creature Dean had placed in a tree. He ran further, aware of the trio following him, and made ten more shots, all practically perfect before he made it to a small clearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping his gun, he slid a dagger out of his sleeve and sent it in to a target that was decently far away. Fluid and practiced, he took the other dagger from his belt and threw it into another target that was hidden, but closer than the other one. He watched it sink in on mark, and raked his hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and picked up his gun when he heard a whoosh of air behind him. Louis reloaded his gun swiftly so he could put a bullet through their skull only to find a strange man in a trench coat tilting his head curiously at him. Louis fired. Nothing happened, he stared as the man, a bullet hole squarely in the middle of his forehead, muttered, “You hunters are all the same,” closed his eyes and the wound healed, popping out Louis' bullet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to press the trigger again, his face contorted strangely at the, well, whatever the hell this thing was, but Dean called out, “Louis hold on it’s just Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean!” The Cas person smiled, a flash of white teeth that was gone as quick as it came. Louis didn’t trust it, his gun still pointed at Cas’ face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know him?” Louis asked, his eyes still narrowed suspiciously. You heal from a bullet wound to the head, you usually are deemed hunt worthy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s a friend. Cas this is Louis. Louis this is-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, I am Castiel, I am an angel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis stared incredulously at the hand offered to him, “An angel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garth patted his back, “Sure is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, didn’t think there was such thing,” Louis gripped the hand and shook it briefly before turning back to the brothers, “Can we get back to the whole training thing now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blinked, “Right, um, you didn’t miss any of the targets you saw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled cockily and pulled out a small target that Louis must’ve missed. ”But you didn’t see this one, now did ya-” Without blinking, Louis lifted his gun and fired, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullseye.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean made a startled sound that he would never live down, and Louis raised an eyebrow, “Doesn't look like I missed it to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laughed, the sound had an edge of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘this guy is definitely a lunatic’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>to it and smiled at Louis, “Smart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis grunted, walking to yank his daggers out of the makeshift targets, “I've been doing this for a while. I’ll have your backs in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the brothers looking at him something in their eyes, “And we’ll have yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Relaxing’ as the brothers had called it was so incredibly dull. Louis was sipping on a beer by the bar, watching Dean chat up a blonde girl and the bartender, a pretty brunette, fall all over Sam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had chosen a crowded club for their night and Louis hadn’t found any inspiration to dance or flirt with anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to dance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was tall, a little too buff, but he smelled like coke and whiskey and dammit if Louis wasn’t thirsty. He smiled coyly at the man, “You don’t even know my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laugh was a little too loud and Louis felt himself since a bit, but kept the small smirk on his lips as he looked up into blue eyes. “Corey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis held out a hand, “Matt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an alias he used often, just a name that he used, mostly for these types of situations, in quick thinking. A back up name because Louis refused to give his real name to some random hookup that touched his arse his real name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know your name,” Corey smirked down at him, “how about that dance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slight buzz of the beer in his veins pushed him to take the hand offered and smile slyly, blinking up innocently, “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dance floor was crowded, which was surprising for a Wednesday night, but Louis didn’t complain as he was jostled by sweating and gyrating bodies. It smelled of sex, cigarettes, and cheap perfume, but Louis let himself get lost in the thrum of the bass that he could feel in his feet. He pressed back against Corey who had turned Louis so his front was to Louis’ back. It wasn’t something Louis was particularly thrilled about, he disliked having people to his back, but that might just be the paranoia speaking. Hand gripped his hips, they were a little too harsh, but Louis kept his mouth shut and danced against the stranger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis wasn’t quite sure how long they danced before Corey dragged him off to the bathroom and Louis found himself dropping to his knees. He made quick work of the blowjob, grimacing at the bitter taste (the man could stand to eat some pineapple) before he swallowed and stood. Corey pressed him against the wall to return the favour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was less than satisfactory, but Louis finally came with a hoarse grunt down the man’s throat. Corey left after that and Louis breathed a sigh of relief as he was left alone in the stall. Fixing his black skinny jeans which were a lot more uncomfortable than his usual joggers or blue jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked to the mirror, running his fingers through his hair before giving a nod at his appearance and heading back to the bar. Garth gave him a lewd smile when he sat back down and accepted the beer handed to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you had fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was sitting next to Garth, apparently void of the blonde he had been talking to, and the hunter looked at Louis as he replied to Garth, “Hardly. Two words. Bitter and Teeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam winced in sympathy, “Yikes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you like dick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis laughed at Dean’s question, “Yeah. Got a problem with it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter brother shook his head, “Not at all, just curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis heard Sam snort, and he whispered to the younger Winchester lowly so Dean wouldn’t hear, “Castiel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The affirmative nod sent Louis into a laughing bit, his eyes swimming, “I knew it. I knew it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was glaring at them, “What did you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam went to say something but Louis cut him off, mischief in his smile, “Oh I was just telling Sam about how hot Castiel is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garth choked on his drink and Dean suddenly scowled, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened on the glass he was holding. He seemed to get Louis was messing with him when he grumbled at the smaller man’s raised eyebrow, “Like I care.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was laughing quietly into his glass, and Garth was grinning at Dean, eyebrows raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am flattered by your compliment, Louis Tomlinson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis thought about jumping a few feet into the air but decided that it probably wouldn’t look very badass, so he just flinched, his beer sloshing, before turning to Cas who had appeared behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean scolded lowly, “you can’t just pop up randomly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one saw,” the angel complained, loosening his tie and sitting in between Dean and Garth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis felt his stomach roll abruptly. Something between dread and butterflies fluttering inside him and he whipped his head around. Green eyes flashed in the shadows in the corner of the club, but when Louis blinked again, they were gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted uncomfortably, his hand itching to his gun, but he just shook his head, looking back at the empty corner. He peered at his beer, “I think I better call it quits on the beer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis pushed it away carefully, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, it was the beer. I was hallucinating.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there were no enchanting green eyes then he couldn’t think about said green eyes. It also meant that he wouldn’t have to worry that someone did in fact see Cas appear out of thin air because that, that would be very bad.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter three: louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter three :)</p><p>hope you like it! lmk what you think!</p><p>thanks for giving this story a chance pfft</p><p>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning they made their way out of Lorton, Dean and Sam in their car, Garth and Louis in Louis’. They had tried to get Louis to just ride in the back with Garth, so they could all take one car, but Louis had refused point blank because he didn’t go on hunts, especially ones this big, without his baby (or the arsenal in the backseat). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ca Ira, Virginia was two hours from Lorton and Louis had gotten a large coffee (maybe two) from a gas station and little cookie dough bites, because Jesus Christ cookie dough was an absolute blessing to Earth. Garth was munching noisily on some sunflower seeds and Louis reached over to turn up the music, Red Hot Chili Peppers this time. He nodded to the music, trailing the beauty of a car Dean was driving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis felt the threat of nervous butterflies, so he took a big drink of coffee and told himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, yeah, you might die. But you’ll also kill a bunch of sons of bitches while doing it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought comforted him, and he looked briefly over his shoulder to the gallons of holy water in his backseat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where you going after this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis hummed at the question, “I don’t know. Might try and pick up a job with Liam and Zayn, haven’t seen them in ages. I might try and go up to a haunted house I've been hearing about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garth nodded, “What if we don’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding up a hand, Louis cut Garth off, “No. If we don’t then it’s over Garth we can finally be fucking done. It’s still an if. We have a plan, it could go perfectly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice snorted inside Louis’ head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Garth seemed to agree with Louis' consciousness, cause he gave Louis a dry smile, “One of your plans, actually working? Impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis rolled his eyes, punching the other hunter lightly in the shoulder, “My plans are great,” he defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over the car, and Louis felt the butterflies return. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Garth, not if I can stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garth looked at him, he looked scared, “I know, L. You’re a good man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shook his head slowly, “I’m a better hunter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Garth hummed, “but that doesn’t change that you’re a good person. The good part always comes before the hunter part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louis thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is deadly, but so much better than responding to something he doesn’t even believe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at eight in the morning, parking their cars on the edge of the town, loading up their weapons and arranging their ammunition. Louis slung two shotguns across his body, slid a pistol into a leg holster, a ‘45 in the back of his jeans, and one to carry. He had his daggers, seven to be exact, in various places and two large canteens of holy water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had spent the hours after the bar helping Louis painstakingly copying the symbols from their knife onto his daggers, and performing this complicated ritual that would at least temporarily turn them into demon killers. They had never tried it before so they weren’t sure how long it would last. Nevertheless, having a demon-killing knife was pretty damn exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis felt the anticipation begin to run through him, the buzz he always got before a hunt, a demon hunt. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> demon hunt, the one that would most likely decide the fate of the world, the one that could stop or trigger the apocalypse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does Lucifer even look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shrugged, “We have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Louis grumbled, “Well that’s helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean finished putting his gun back together with a snap, “I’m sure he’ll be in the middle of a hoard of demons. Just kill anything that moves, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, and how exactly do we plan on killing Lucifer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis jumped, “Holy fucking shit, Cas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel furrowed his eyebrows, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis said, “Nevermind” as Dean pointed to the clay vase Cas was holding, “What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A special oil that can trap angels once lit on fire. Lucifer was an angel, it should still work on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, and Cas looked at him, “I’ll set the trap in the old Grace Church. Don’t die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look they shared made Louis want to puke, and he heard Sam fake gag from behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss now, or kiss later,” Louis told them, “I’m itching for blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean glared at him, but Cas looked to the ground for a split second before he slapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was gone with a whoosh. Louis made an offended sound, “He didn’t tell any of us good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garth coughed to hide a laugh while Dean rolled his eyes, but Louis could see the light pink covering his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned to Garth who snapped out of his “coughing fit” and stood at a weird imitation of attention, “Do you have the exorcism ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis scoffed at Dean, “I made the plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam placed a hand on both of their shoulders, “Let’s just try and get through it alive, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked to the town, as if they could sense the hell brewing there from where they stood, “Yeah. Alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis grunted, kicking the demon away from him and drawing his gun to shoot him in the head. The spawn of hell was stubborn and the bullet only slowed them for a second but it was enough for Louis to mutter an exorcism quickly under his breath. He watched the black smoke dissipate into the ground, and sighed, gingerly pressing at a cut on his forehead. He dabbed at it so it wouldn’t run into his eyes before moving further into the town, headed for the church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t surprised that all the demons seemed to originate from it, in fact he expected nothing less than the irony of everything happening in what was supposed to be a holy place. He saw Sam tackle a demon and send the knife through his jugular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was off somewhere doing god knows what. Garth was still setting up the megaphone that would broadcast an exorcism, hopefully taking care of a decent amount of the never ending stream of demons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cutting his way, Louis finally made it to the church, which was surprisingly difficult, “I’m going in,” he yelled to Sam who was still cutting down demons left and right. He got the affirmative signal and slid in through the slightly ajar door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark inside the church, and Louis felt his heart race, hands gripping his gun tighter. He made his way down the small entryway and saw an open doorway that seemed to be for a staircase leading to a basement. Basements were never good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A demon lurched at him from the corner, and Louis grunted as he was slammed into a wall, </span>
  <em>
    <span>there goes the sneak attack tatic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He threw his head forward and heard the crunch of the demon’s nose, he grabbed his half empty flask of holy water and splashed some of it at its face. It went down with a scream of agony, and Louis let it suffer before slamming a dagger through its eyes and watching the orange light flicker and die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human shell left behind made Louis sick, but he barely flinched as he yanked his knife out and blood dribbled out onto the floor. He gave up on stealth and moved more quickly, his eyes scanning the dark corners and hiding places demons could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the stairs two at a time, something telling him that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hurry, that he was about to miss something. The main crypt, from the studies of blueprints from the civil war, was right through those doors, where he assumed Cas had set the trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....we caught an angel…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis’ eyes widened at the voice and hurried, kicking open the door and pointing his gun at where he could’ve sworn he heard it. Sure enough Cas stood slumped over inside a ring of burning fire. The room seemed empty. And Louis felt his stomach drop because, well, because it was missing something, someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe really must like fucking him over because he was pinned against the wall, the same green eyes from the club staring down at him with something akin to amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother was right,” it mused, features masked by the backlight of the fire, not that Louis could focus on anything besides those green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis kicked his leg out, struggling, “What the fuck are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It dawned on him that this was probably Lucifer and he increased his attempts at escaping, “I didn’t know Lucifer had green eyes, let me go so I can kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep laugh echoed from the other side of and Louis felt his knees go weak, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his struggles ceasing momentarily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There was someone else in here. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have us mistaken. Lucifer is still very much locked up, daddy dearest just isn’t the same anymore,” and identical pair of green eyes glimmered in the dark, and Louis’ eyes finally adjusted and he was able to see the demons that didn’t seem to be demons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were ethereal, otherworldly beautiful, and Louis felt something click inside of him and he ached for something he didn’t want to think about. The same curly brown hair, one had shoulder length and the other’s brushed his ears, the same dark lips curled into similar smirks (but not identical smirks, and yes Louis could tell the difference), strong jawlines and chiseled features. They were adonises. Louis was pinned to a wall by a walking adonis from most likely hell and the pull in his stomach was almost begging for the other one to come closer and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart raced, breath hitching, as he stuttered, “Y-you're not Lucifer, and you’re not here to start the apocalypse, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The copy and paste stared at him, heads tilting as they looked alight confused but mostly confused. “No, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis snarled, “I’m not your pet, who are you? What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are the Princes of Hell, darling,” it was the short haired one, the one who wasn’t pinning him to the wall, “and you, little hunter, are what we want. We came to cause a bit of mischief, and imagine our surprise when I stumbled across you in a club with the Winchesters, an Angel, and the new Bobby Singer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long, ringed finger traced his jaw and Louis felt a shiver run through him, “Why me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That we shall see, pet, we shall see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each leaned in and pressed an openmouthed kiss to opposite sides of his neck, Louis’ eyes closed and heat filled him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until next time,” they stepped back and then they were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis slumped against the wall, head swimming because the entire mess that was. He barely was capable of extinguishing the ring of holy fire and pulling Cas out, checking his pulse. He leaned back, the fight leaving his body, praying that the next people to walk through those doors would be Sam and Dean and not a dozen demons. If he closed his eyes then he knew he would be able to hear their voices, deep and sensual, see their green eyes, and remember the zing of heat and anticipation that their touch brought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t close his eyes, and that’s how Sam and Dean found him a few minutes later, eyes wide, but unfocused as he slumped against the barely conscious angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t the apocalypse,” Louis slurred, “but I’m not sure what we got is any better.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter four: louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is a mess because i’m so exhausted i was half asleep while writing it. </p><p>thank you all so much for your kind encouragement </p><p>i love you!! </p><p>enjoy chapter four :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One Week Later…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis had tried very hard to forget about the twin Princes of Hell that he apparently “belonged to.” It worked, partially, after he had to practically be carried by Dean out of the town, which had just returned to being an empty ghost town around the time the twins had disappeared, they returned to Lorton, Sam offering to drive his baby because honestly Louis was barely capable of words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rode in the Impala, his head swimming, insides churning with an unknown emotion, as they got further and further away. He was barely conscious, and he heard Dean telling him, “C’mon, Louis, stay awake. You can’t close your eyes, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stay awake, and he woke up two days later in a different motel somewhere in Georgia. Apparently he had been hurt worse than he thought and he took two days to recover to okayness but had just stayed with Sam and Dean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis definitely trusted the brothers more, partly because they got him out alive, but mostly because they hadn’t scratched his car. Garth had left them, making his way to help another hunter to deal with a wendigo in Colorado, and Louis found himself invited into a tight knit duo that he found himself almost happy to be a part of. They had learned of Louis’ childhood in a small town in Northern England, but not how he became a hunter, because that is a story for another time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in Texas now, checking out a few murders that they believed to be the work of a vengeful spirit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis ducked down, scrambling through the small hole in the fence surrounding the abandoned property of Loretta Kabe, who had a thing for killing all the ancestors of her husband's bastard child. He unlocked (picked but it was unlocked all the same) the gate from the inside and opened it for the brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went toward the house, guns pointed to the ground, cautious, but ready to aim and fire at any moment. Louis went to pick open the front door, listening to Dean dig through a bag (full of salt, iron crowbars, and gasoline)—they had torched the bones, but something else didn’t get burned because another heir was killed the next day— for some flashlights, Sam watching the perimeter, making sure that they weren’t going to have any unexpected visitors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis tugged on the door handle, peering in the lock to get an idea of what he was working with when the door popped right open, already unlocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It creaked open slowly and Louis stood carefully, scanning the rotting entryway slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An unlocked door is rarely ever good,” Dean said, shining his flashlight inside, handing one to Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis crept inside slowly, the feeling that this house wasn’t as abandoned as advertised settling in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They filed inside and split up, and god dammit splitting up was never a good idea, but Louis nodded tersely, heading to a door that would probably lead to the basement. His mind fled back to the last time he was in a basement, green eyes and the feeling of being pinned down flashing across his senses. He hadn’t even realized that he had stopped moving until he shook his head out of his revery and almost toppled down the rest of the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was not going to think about that. He had a job to do. He was absolutely not even remotely close to that train of thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kinda. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a whisper and his head whipped around, gun held in a defensive position. Someone tried to sneak up behind him and Louis whirled going to hit them over the head with the butt of his gun, but the person slammed into him and he accidentally fired a shot into the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck was with him being manhandled in basements??</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He cursed, elbowing the guy in the neck, but a second pair of arms grabbed his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of him before I put a bullet in your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Dean, and Louis breathed a sigh of relief but then he noticed the brown fluff of hair on one of his captors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fucks sake, Liam, let me the fuck go. You too, Zayn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam and Zayn startled at his voice and abruptly let go, stepping back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know them?” Dean still had his gun, Sam next to him, looking suspiciously at the strangers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure do,” Louis turned to Liam and punched him in the solar plexus, hard. The air wooshed out of him and Liam grunted, doubling over. Zayn just held up his hands in surrender, “Please don’t punch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for double teaming me,” Louis shook his finger at Zayn, “I punched your boyfriend because he started it, but next time I’m kicking your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to the Winchesters who looked very confused, their guns still at the ready. “Dean and Sam Winchester meet Liam Payne and Zayn Malik.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook hands, and Liam nodded, “Nice to meet you. We took care of this job already. Found a locket with some dna. Salted, burned. We were just leaving when we stumbled” —“more like bulldozed,” Louis muttered,—“into Louis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled, albeit it was guarded and definitely not one of his grins, “Less work for us then. Beers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zayn smiled slyly before Liam could protest (Liam was more of a stay in kind of guy), “Sure. I know a perfect place for a night out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean and Zayn would definitely get along and that is what scared Louis. They would be a disaster together, and he leaned over to whisper to Sam, “I’m gonna regret not shooting Zayn, aren’t I?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, “Oh yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sighed, “That bad, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The appeal of clubs was sure growing on Louis. He was just a tad past drunk and he was enjoying it. It was a Friday night and the buzz of people crowding into the dance floor, grinding and moving to the music, fueled the alcohol in his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t dancing with anyone in particular, just moving his hips in enticing circles, daring someone to interrupt his movement. Someone did dare, and Louis felt something wrong erupt in his stomach. It was a man, tall and blonde, gripping a handful of Louis’ ass in one hand and Louis’ hip in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pushed down his instincts because the man was attractive and Louis desperately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to get laid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smirked, brown eyes rather uneventful, “With that arse I’m sure you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked Louis up and down and that uneasy feeling rattled heavy in his gut. Maybe no going home with this stranger, but a quickie in the bathroom would do. His thought of finding satisfaction in the tall, handsome man, was cut short as the blonde seemed to get distracted by something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, my wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis scowled at the man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was married? </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde man scoffed, “Whatever twink,  like you get any say. You are coming with me and I am going to get to shove my cock in that tight little ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis rolled his eyes, fist curling in preparation to punch the sick son of a bitch, but the man was tugged away harshly. Green eyes stared at Louis and the long haired twin whispered lowly into the man’s ear before he scrambled away. Louis ignored his drunkenness for the hallucinations of an attractive male Prince of Hell that was not real. He wasn’t real-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis wanted to struggle, but the firm guidance on his hips had him going pliant, pushing back subconsciously against the hellspawn behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know your name, Prince of Hell. Besides I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The name’s Edward,” the puff of hot breath against Louis’ ear sent shivers followed by a rush of heat throughout his body, “And I never said you were capable, but I do wish to skin people alive who touch what is mine. He touched you, sweet thing, and that is not something I would’ve allowed to continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kill demons for a living, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edward</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If you are the Prince, you rule them. I don’t see this whole possession thing working out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pet, kill all of the pathetic demons you want, it won’t change the fact that you are ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of ‘ours’ where is your double?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry will be joining shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the name coated Louis’ mind like a blanket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry and Edward</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something primal inside him growled, but Louis hardly noticed, too busy moving lazily against a demon to think about anything portraying morals or coherent thought. He was half hard already, the curve of his arse grinding into Edward’s front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a demon,” Louis said, almost like an afterthought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A presence appeared in front of Louis and the other twin, the one with short hair who he presumed to be Harry, loomed over him, fingers tracing Louis’ jaw, “Not exactly, little lamb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressed in between the two of them felt so...good that Louis blamed it on the incredibly drunk haze that obviously clouded his judgement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill you,” it was half hearted at best, Louis’ head lolling back onto Edward’s shoulder, the coil of arousal tightening in his stomach as they moved in counter circles against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, sure you will, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, because he would. Just...not tonight. But really he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinder harder into Harry, hips stuttering, “Look at that, brother. He’s about to cum in his pants right here on the dance floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis felt an embarrassing sound come out of his mouth, something like a whimper at the words. He was in fact about to cum in his pants, something that he most certainly hasn’t done since high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna be so pretty for us. Aren’t you, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded pathetically, eyes screwed shut as Harry and Edward leaned in, their voices intertwining to wrap Louis into their web. “Cum for us, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why or how it happened but his body let go, the coil unraveling into waves of pleasure, at the command. He slumped against Edward, who picked him up. The last thing flashing across Louis’ mind were the pair of green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came to, Louis felt his head pound miserably. He ended up vomiting into the toilet for a while before he finally noticed the note while he was getting around. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for the dance, pet (Harry is pouting because I didn’t put “little lamb”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Edward </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was screwed. He was so royally screwed.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter five: the twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here’s the twins pov of the chapters so far </p><p>around 3000 words, let me know what you guys think!! </p><p>thank you so much for the support!</p><p>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eddie,” Harry whined, fingers toying with the silk scarf tied around his neck, “I’m bored.”</p><p>The older twin sighed, shuffling through a stack of papers on the large wooden desk, “Yes, Harry, I understand you’re bored, but there is absolutely nothing I can do about it right now,” he waved his hand, “Go torture someone.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Harry leaned back in the chair across from Edward’s (and technically his) desk, throwing his feet up onto a clear space. “I already did that today. I want to go up.”</p><p>He pouted when Edward just pinched his nose at the sentence, “Up?” his voice was strained, “Please tell me you mean up as in the upper floor?”</p><p>“No up as in Earth, the living world.”</p><p>“I was afraid you were going to say that,” Edward muttered, scribbling down something in a document before sliding it into a file and putting the file away. As much as Hell was advanced, they still had not moved to an entirely online system which meant that Edward and Harry (mostly Edward) were stuck with piles of paperwork. </p><p>“Please,” Harry made his eyes sparkle, his lower lip jutting out. Edward rolled his eyes and leaned over to appease his twin with a quick kiss. </p><p>“I could never resist you,” he muttered against Harry’s lips, “We can go and cause some mischief if we must.”</p><p>Harry grinned darkly, snagging Edward’s lip between his teeth, “Oh, we must.”</p><p>———</p><p>Mischief as Edward had called it, included gathering a fair amount of demons, 666 if you must know, in a small abandoned town in Virginia. </p><p>Edward leant back in a chair he brought to their makeshift room, the basement of an old church, eyes following Harry as he changed into a pair of black slacks and a sheer black shirt. His short hair was curly and slightly damp from a shower, and he slid his rings back on to his fingers, one at a time. </p><p>“I don’t like it.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Yes, I know that, Edward.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be going anywhere near hunters let alone the Winchesters and whoever they brought with them.”</p><p>“You don’t think I could wipe them out with a single snap of my fingers?”</p><p>Edward noted Harry’s raised eyebrow and proceeded to tread carefully, “Of course you could, love, I’m just saying that the Winchesters are more dangerous than most. I won’t stop you, you can go see what they're up to, but please be careful, for me.”</p><p>“I will, brother,” Harry leant down and pressed a promising kiss to Edward’s lips, “I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>Edward’s hand cupped Harry’s jaw right before his brother disappeared from the room altogether. </p><p>———</p><p>Harry loved clubs. He loved the sweet smell of sin that practically wafted from every inch of them. Mixed with the smell of human desire and alcohol, Harry loved to just bask in it.</p><p>He sauntered in, his presence like a beacon, and girls were already pressing against him trying to cop a feel. Before any of them could get a good look at him and pay attention to the dangerous but sensuality he seemed to ooze, he slipped through their grips like smoke. </p><p>The club smelled oddly of tea and cashmere, and Harry had to ignore the enticing scent and settle into the corner of the club, where the shadows engulfed him, welcoming and familiar.</p><p>While Harry would love to dance, maybe even find a pliant, oblivious thing for him and Edward to play with, he was supposed to be paying attention to the hunters that were following their activity in Ca Ira. </p><p>There were three of them at the bar, two were the infamous Winchester Brothers and the other was a skinny little thing that Harry suspected was the new Bobby Singer, a poor substitute, but might be similar to the original in the way that he would be underestimated. He heard the shorter one, Dean, tell the scrawny one, now identified as Garth, that he probably shouldn’t drink anything. </p><p>Garth nodded, and Harry watched curiously, head tilted, as the scrawny thing turned to look out at the dance floor. He followed his gaze and understood why he would be staring. </p><p>The most beautiful creature Harry had ever seen was dancing in the center of the dance floor, a man’s hands on his hips, several pairs of eyes attracted to the sight. His eyes were closed, but Harry felt something inside him whisper, go, go. He wanted to, he wanted to take this little human and replace those hands on those curvy hips with his own. </p><p>Harry felt his eyes go dark, if those fucking Winchesters hadn’t been here, I could’ve taken him home. Edward would love him too. He’d scream for it, for us. </p><p>He watched as the man dragged the short human toward the bathroom, and Harry felt an unknown  anger stir inside him at the thought. He watched the boy stumble and giggle at the man before they disappeared from his sight. </p><p>The younger Prince of Hell knew that he should be paying attention to the threat, the hunters and not some powerless twink that had basically entranced him with the way he danced, but he found himself staring at the bathroom door until he saw the man, tall and blonde, leave the bathroom, his cheeks flushed and a dopey look in his eye. A minute later the object of Harry’s thoughts emerged, looking less drunk than before, wiping at his mouth with a grimace. </p><p>He approached the bar, right next to the Winchesters and Harry felt himself tense because they were danger and his, well not his, human was completely oblivious. </p><p>Then the damndest thing happened. He sat down, right next to the Winchesters and Harry heard Garth say, “Looks like you had fun.”</p><p>Harry expected for the twink to shake off the statement but instead he turned to Garth, “Hardly. Two words. Bitter and Teeth.”</p><p>A sick sense of pleasure washed through Harry at the thought of that human failing to provide pleasure to his. </p><p>The younger Winchester winced in sympathy, “Yikes.”</p><p>“So you like dick?”</p><p>The twink laughed, and the familiarity behind it was what confirmed it to Harry. They weren’t some strangers talking in a club. This enticement was a hunter, probably a pretty damn good one to be playing in the Winchester’s league, “Yeah. Got a problem with it?”</p><p>The shorter brother shook his head, “Not at all, just curious.”</p><p>The still unidentified minx leant over to Sam, Harry watching with narrow eyes, trying to pick up how this thing, this innocent looking, yet sensual being, was a hunter. He was hardly paying enough attention to what they were whispering until he heard a peal of laughter echo from his little thing. If he hadn’t been entranced before, he certainly was now, eyes focusing on thin, dark pink lips. </p><p>“Oh I was just telling Sam about how hot Castiel is.”</p><p>Castiel? That furthered Harry’s curiosity, was there an angel at play as well? </p><p>He watched as Garth choked on his drink and Dean scowled, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened on the glass he was holding. Harry felt amusement settle in him, so a Winchester and an angel, “Like I care.” </p><p>Harry heard the little whoosh and watched as a man, well an angel, appeared behind the group wearing a long tan trench coat. </p><p>“I am flattered by your compliment, Louis Tomlinson.”</p><p>Louis, Harry mouthed the word and found his lips curling into a smile that suddenly deflated and the air left his lungs. </p><p>Who would the Winchesters ask for help with a demon problem, there probably the best around. Except for one, one person who is known very very well in Hell for his hunting. The hunters call him L. </p><p>Louis was L. He had to be and Harry felt himself studying the hunter more closely. </p><p>You wouldn’t suspect him to be dangerous, in fact you probably would never know, not unless he wanted you to. He heard Dean talking about Castiel’s appearance and how he could’ve been seen but he was acutely aware that Louis had begun to shift nervously. </p><p>Harry smirked, knowing that the hunter was probably finally noticing the feeling of being watched. </p><p>Louis’ head whipped around and their eyes met. That’s when Harry understood. Louis’ eyes were blue, so dazzling and ever changing that Harry could stare at them and never pinpoint the exact shade of blue they were, but they were deadly, so sharp and analyzing that Harry understood exactly how he was a hunter. </p><p>He was a wolf in a lamb’s clothing, and Harry had the revelation that he was absolutely perfect. Louis would be his and Edward’s, it was a feeling that resonated deep into his bones as he slipped back into the shadows completely.</p><p>———</p><p>Edward dismissed the demon as Harry reappeared in their room, smelling of a club with the undertone of something delicious, tea and cashmere, and sporting a very clear and large bulge in his black slacks. </p><p>“You smell delightful,” Edward murmured, pulling his brother in for a kiss, “What got you all worked up?”</p><p>Harry looked Edward dead in the eye, “I found him.”</p><p>“Him?” Edward raised his eyebrows, unsure of who ‘him’ was. </p><p>“He’s ours, Edward. I can feel it.”</p><p>Edward shook his head, “Must be some human, it was probably a flux, Harry.”</p><p>“It’s not, Edward,” Harry ran his fingers through his short hair, tugging slightly, “I just know. You’ll feel it too, tomorrow, you’ll feel it.”</p><p>The older twin’s eyebrows furrowed, “Darling, tomorrow is the day, we can’t go back to the club, you know that. This is your plan.”</p><p>“He’s a hunter. He’s….”</p><p>“He’s a what?”</p><p>“He’s L,” he held a hand to stop whatever protest was about to come out of his twin, “Just wait. You’ll see. Please, Eddie.” </p><p>He tried, he tried so hard, but Edward caved, kissing Harry firmly, “You're lucky that I can’t resist you.”</p><p>Harry smiled lazily, “You won’t be able to resist him. He’s gorgeous, perfect little twink. Can't wait to see us take him at once. I bet he’s gonna be a screamer too, we’d make him beg too.”</p><p>Edward hummed, “That’s a lot to live up to, brother.”</p><p>“He looks so cute and precious, but he’s so fucking hot, deadly eyes. A wolf in lamb’s clothing,” Harry had climbed into Edward’s lap and was grinding against him, “My little lamb.”</p><p>Edward was skeptical but he let his brother have hope for now. It wouldn’t be him, it never was. </p><p>———</p><p>It was him. Edward remembered the glee he felt when he saw the angel, the enjoyment of watching Harry toy with the poor thing, then he smelt it. Tea and cashmere drifted strongly through the church, and Edward was completely aware of movement upstairs, more aware than he usually was. </p><p>Harry grinned maniacally, “I’ll let you meet him by yourself, brother. I won’t be far.”</p><p>Edward stared at the empty space where Harry was, sure the human smelled absolutely divine, but it wasn’t him. </p><p>The twin Princes of Hell had always been positive that they would be together, but they also knew that they would need someone else. They were both dominant and neither wanted to have to submit fully. As the sons of Lucifer, they had a keen sense on who would be good enough to satisfy both of them. Harry had been the first to present an option, and since then it had been back and forth neither of them willing to compromise because none of them had been perfect for both of them. </p><p>“Today has been absolutely beautiful. Don’t you agree, Castiel? The light of the holy fire really sets off your eyes. Oh my, it’s such a delight that we caught an angel…”</p><p>The smell was overwhelming now and Edward could hear a soft voice curse and he melted into the shadows. </p><p>The doors burst open and Edward saw the silhouette of the hunter and pounced. </p><p>He pinned the short, warm body against the wall, and admired the sight in front of him, heavenly looking in the glow of the holy fire. </p><p>Blue eyes glared at him, brown hair falling into his eyes, as the hunter, as Louis (Harry had moaned it into the pillow last night after Edward made him cum) squirmed against him. </p><p>“My brother was right,” he mused, stomach turning with the feeling that this beautiful, tiny little creature was his.</p><p>Louis kicked his leg out, struggling, “What the fuck are you talking about?” </p><p>Edward tightened his grip, pressing closer to the enticing hunter who snarled, “I didn’t know Lucifer had green eyes, let me go so I can kill you.”</p><p>A deep laugh echoed from Edwards left and and the older twin felt a smirk lift the corner of his lips when he felt Louis go pliant in his grip.</p><p>“You have us mistaken. Lucifer is still very much locked up, daddy dearest just isn’t the same anymore,” Harry stepped forward and locked his lips, as Edward nodded at him. Louis finally seemed to be able to see them in the dark room, the shadows retreated just enough. His pupils blew wide and Edward found himself drinking in the smell of his desire. </p><p>The demon hunter’s heart raced, breath hitching, as he stuttered, “Y-you're not Lucifer, and you’re not here to start the apocalypse, are you?”</p><p>Edward tilted his head, “No, pet.”</p><p>Louis snarled, “I’m not your pet, who are you? What do you want?”</p><p>“We are the Princes of Hell, darling,” Harry was practically purring, so very pleased with himself, “and you, little hunter, are what we want. We came to cause a bit of mischief, and imagine our surprise when I stumbled across you in a club with the Winchesters, an Angel, and the new Bobby Singer.”</p><p>Edward watched as Harry brought a long, ringed finger traced Louis’ jaw and felt the shiver run through the hunter, “Why me?”</p><p>“That we shall see, pet, we shall see.” </p><p>They each leaned in and pressed an openmouthed kiss to opposite sides of his neck, feeling his pulse stutter against their lips. </p><p>“Until next time,” they stepped back and let the shadows swallow them.</p><p>———</p><p>It didn’t take long for Edward and Harry to cave and search Louis out. </p><p>They found him in a club once again, looking like he was about to snap a man’s neck, who was gripping firmly onto Louis’ hips and arse. Edward felt anger surge through him, and he pushed the man away, aware of Louis watching him as he whispered, “Touch what’s mine again and I’ll make sure Hell greets you early.”</p><p>He watched the man stumble away, his eyes fearful, before turning back and gripping Louis’ hips. Reacting naturally, the hunter pushed back against Edward, moving sinfully. </p><p>“Hello again, pet.”</p><p>Louis’ voice was breathy, edging on a moan, “I don’t even know your name, Prince of Hell. Besides I can take care of myself.</p><p>“The name’s Edward,” he breathed, “And I never said you weren’t capable, but I do wish to skin people alive who touch what is mine. He touched you, sweet thing, and that is not something I would’ve allowed to continue.”</p><p>“I kill demons for a living, Edward. If you are the Prince, you rule them. I don’t see this whole possession thing working out.” </p><p>Edward smiled, lips curling up next to Louis’ ear, he had a fiery side. </p><p>“Pet, kill all of the pathetic demons you want, it won’t change the fact that you are ours.”</p><p>“Speaking of ‘ours’ where is your double?” Louis was getting into the dance now, his hips moving in sensual movements to the thumping music. </p><p>“Harry will be joining shortly,” Edward groaned, pressing his chubbed up cock into the curve of Louis’ arse.</p><p>“You’re a demon,” Louis said, almost like an afterthought, but Edward could feel the arousal practically radiating off every move. </p><p>A presence appeared in front of Louis and Harry caged Louis in between the two of them, looming over the hunter, fingers tracing Louis’ jaw, “Not exactly, little lamb.”</p><p>Seeing Louis pressed in between the two of them gave Edward a sick satisfaction and he could feel the echo of the same emotion from Harry who grinned at him.</p><p>“I’ll kill you,” it was half hearted at best, Louis’ head lolling back onto Edward’s shoulder, the three of them moving erotically, drawing attention from people, some just glancing, others staring full out.</p><p>Edward nibbled on Louis’ ear, “Mhm, sure you will, pet.”</p><p>Louis nodded, grinding harder into Harry, hips stuttering. Harry smirked down at Louis’ blissed out face but his words were directed to Edward, “Look at that, brother. He’s about to cum in his pants right here on the dance floor.”</p><p>Louis whimpered deliciously and Edward felt himself move faster, hoping to get Louis to make it again, “He’s gonna be so pretty for us. Aren’t you, baby?”</p><p>Louis nodded pathetically, eyes screwed shut as Harry and Edward leaned in, their voices intertwining to wrap Louis into their web. “Cum for us, pet.”</p><p>Seeing Louis cum was quite possibly the most beautiful sight, Edward had ever seen. He shuddered, going limp in their arms, hips jutting out, eyes pressed shut, mouth open in a silent ‘o.’</p><p>Edward scooped him up and Louis, dated and barely conscious wrapped around him, legs snug around Edward’s waist, arms draped around his neck. Harry walked beside them, his hand gripping into Louis’ ankle possessively. </p><p>They found his motel room, changing him into a soft pair of sweats and a t-shirt, they tried to avert their eyes, but they caught glimpses of smooth, tan skin. Edward scribbled a note, scoffing when Harry told him to put little lamb, writing pet in his loopy scrawl instead. They kissed his forehead and disappeared into the shadows</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter six: louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy thanksgiving!!! </p><p>hope you guys are staying safe and having a good week. </p><p>this is a short little update but it does kickstart some plot movement. i’m gonna try and out a chapter in the twins’ pov every three or four chapters, but i’m not super sure yet. </p><p>let me know what you think! also any like idk kink requests? any thing you’d like in future chapters? let me know and i’ll try and fit it :)</p><p>enjoy :)</p><p>chapter warnings:: sexual content. nothing graphic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Three Days Later…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis knew he was dreaming, no, really truly he did, but he found himself confused at why he was dreaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be perfectly honest, Louis didn’t even really know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was and he cursed his imagination for somehow turning this into his dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in a lavish room, the walls a warm grey and a soft, black velvet chaise leaning against the wall across from where Louis was standing, well where dream him was standing. It was as if he was simultaneously watching the dream from first and third person pov. Dream Louis was wrapped in a soft silk robe that was a baby blue colour. He was curled up into a large bed that had red silk sheets and a large grey comforter, propped up on a few perfectly fluffed pillows. Louis watched himself as he sharpened daggers, placing the finished ones in a straight row on the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the room, a dark oak, rich and pristine, opened silently and Louis’ head whipped up a dagger flinging toward the intruder. Their wrist flicked out and the dagger changed course, burying itself into the dark doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream Louis huffed, “I know, Edward. You left me all alone, I wanted to throw that dagger at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis really really wanted to wake up now. Edward, the Prince of Hell, was walking toward him and his dream self was simply pouting, there were no more weapons, no scowled, no resistance at all. He seemed familiar with this, with him. He watched as Edward wrapped his arms around his waist and threw himself on top of Louis, “Oh please do forgive me, my love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He giggled. Wait, what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Giggled?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll forgive you, if…” Louis trailed off, Edward lifting his head, their eyes locking, “If you let me go hunting alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” It was Harry who was wiping his hands with a bloody cloth, kicking the door closed behind him, “You know that we don’t like you gone for that long. Your hunting trips take weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shifted, Edward falling back so Louis could straddle him. The robe fell open a little, Louis' skin glowed tan in the low light. Edward’s hands were on his hips, Louis pouted again, blinking down at Edward, “Eddie, tell Harry he’s wrong. I don’t take weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pet,” he thumbed over Louis’ lip, “we all know that you like to lengthen hunts. We’ll let you go,” Harry made an offended sound, “on one condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream Louis nodded eagerly, wrapping his lips around Edward’s thumb and sucking gently. Harry settled into the bed, still in his slacks, but missing a shirt. “You don’t go alone. At least take Zayn or Liam or those disgusting Winchesters. You know how we worry about you, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis watched as his dream self released Edward’s thumb with a smile, “I will, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked upset, and Dream Louis frowned up at the other twin, “Are you mad at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, little lamb, I just worry about you. Plus I don’t want you to leave me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed at Edward, behind his other hand, and Louis laughed, relaxing into Edward’s chest. Edward rumbled playfully at his brother before brushing his hair through Louis’ hair. “See, love, Harold isn’t near as unreasonable as you think. Why don’t you give him a kiss and show him how grateful you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream Louis nodded enthusiastically, moving to sit in Harry’s lap, but Edward tutted softly, “Uh uh, stay where you are,</span>
  <span> pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis obeyed, reaching over to press his lips against Harry’s. The Prince gripped Louis’ chin, deepening the kiss, tongue toying with Louis’ bottom lip. Edward’s hands toyed with the end of the robe, dancing over the soft skin of Louis’ thighs. Louis whimpered into Harry’s mouth, allowing the short-haired twin to lick into Louis’ mouth, slow and sensual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and yanked his head back, Louis groaned, but Edward was already stealing his lips. They kissed slower than Louis had been with Harry, lazily making out while Harry pressed kisses along Louis' neck, nibbling at his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Louis to start rutting down against the growing bulge in Edward’s pants. Desperate sounds escaped him for the split seconds Edward parted from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, baby, feels good, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pulled back with a gasp at Harry’s words, his eyes falling shut. Edward’s hands on his hips were guiding his movements and everything felt so good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our little pet, isn’t he, Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All ours, so gorgeous and pliant. He’s perfect, Edward, absolutely the most stunning creature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis flushed, his hips stuttering, before he moaned pressing up into the hand that was pressing against his erection. He mumbled, sweat beading on his brow as he chased the coil in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that, pet? You want to cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, eyes blinking pleadingly up at the twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to say it first,” Harry told him, his hand going around to press teasingly over Louis’ hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was confused, but Dream Louis seemed to know exactly what the Prince of Hell was talking about because he tilted his head back, opened his mouth and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis woke with a start, his stomach twisting with butterflies. He was hot all over, sweat sticking his shirt to his chest and he had a slightly severe problem happening in his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hunter stumbled out of bed and into the motel shower, trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn’t wake up the Winchesters who were sharing his motel room. The clock on the bathroom wall read in sharp red letters: 3:54 a.m. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, knees threatening to buckle as he remembered the dream he had just had. He had been with the Princes of Hell. He had been comfortable with the Princes of Hell. It was almost as if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Princes of Hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis really tried not to think about it when he wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock, he definitely tried. But it was as if the dream had been burned into his skin. He could feel the tingle in his lips, he remembered the way Edward had gripped his hips and moved him. He had been controlled. They were the ones in charge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit into his hand, trying anything to muffle the sounds that he felt building in his throat. He could hear them talking about him like he hadn’t been there, and he knew, he just knew that they would’ve told him the same thing they had in the club. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cum for us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis did. It was as if he heard their voice and his body reacted without the thought that he wasn’t close enough, he just had to and he did. It coated his hand and he winced as the fever of the dream seemed to wane and wash down the drain with all the physical evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped and sunk to the floor of the shower, the water still falling down around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck just happened?” he whispered, hands tangling in his hair. He felt like his head might explode. He was just trying to save the world, becoming the possession of two identical demonic Princes was not exactly on his to do list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he was theirs, because the most definitely was not. He scowled, anger coursing through him. He would not just sit back and let them consume him and his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was a god damn hunter and he would do what he did best. He stripped off his wet clothes, and changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the bathroom door and let the light stream into the dark room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean groaned, rolling over and slapping Sam in the face, who blinked blearily in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where's that goddamn light?” Dean raised his gun like he planned on shooting the light source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam saw Louis standing in the doorway of the light and must have seen something in his eyes because he asked, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something that needs hunting.” He examined a dagger, the cheap light glinting off of the synbols carved in its side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would find Harry and Edward, he would hunt them. He would get answers or he would find a way to kill them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something settled in his gut, but he pushed it back because he really couldn’t deal with it or what it might mean, the hunt was beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they should’ve kept a better leash on their “pet” if they didn’t want to get bitten.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter seven: louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys! so this chapter took me a really long time to write because it’s dead week and i’m swamped preparing for finals and procrastinating . it’s decently long so i hope you like it :)</p><p>let me know what you think!</p><p>also i’m still needing some kink request, if you don’t feel comfortable saying the kink in a public space, you can message me or smthn</p><p>thank you for taking time give this story a chance! ilyyy</p><p>enjoy :)</p><p>chapter warnings: minor sexual harassment, nothing happens just some dickhead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A Few Weeks Later…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis was pretty positive that his post-dream anger-induced declaration was pretty damn stupid. He was seriously considering turning around and speeding in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it would do any good, they didn’t exactly know where they were going. So technically if he turned around then they could end up going in the right direction. Don’t get him wrong, Louis would love to stab this sons of bitches, but he knew that it would most likely be very difficult and end with him dead or someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been searching for weeks and still nothing. Louis’ anger at his own mind had faded after a few days and so now, three and a half weeks into a suicidal hunt, he was ready to move on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The children of Hell are not worth pursuing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis prided himself on not slamming the brakes, but if he jumped a few inches out of his seat, who was to blame him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Cas, you gotta stop doing that to me. Besides, they’re demons, I hunt demons, so therefore I hunt them. What’s the big deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grumbled, switching into the lane that the Impala was in so they could branch off onto one of the byways, Red Hot Chili Peppers drifting through his stereo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Princes of Hell are only half demon and the human part is what makes them dangerous. I would even go as far to say that they aren’t terrible, better than most demons, they just enjoy mischief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis raised an eyebrow, glancing at the angel in his passenger seat, “You're defending them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel’s face twisted into a grimace, “No, but they have displayed compassion before, in their own way. I have heard rumors that they assisted in the defeat of Nazi Germany, not because they thought Hitler was wrong, but rather that they would get to kill Germans in grutesque ways without drawing attention to themselves. They seem perfectly content to torture the souls delivered to them and the demons that disobey them. As far as I am aware, they don’t come to the surface often, but they can come and go at will unlike other hell-dwelling creatures and they don’t need to possess someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis hummed, his face blank, but underneath his mind was whirling, wrapping around what Castiel said, “So they are sociopathic, half-demonic, adonis twins that rule Hell, but aren’t necessarily evil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded, “Even if there was a way to kill them, the most it would accomplish is chaos in Hell that would translate here. Demons would be out of control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Louis glared at his steering wheel, and Cas must have sensed his frustration because he shoved a paper in Louis' hand and disappeared with a simple, “Here, hunt this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of coordinates stared back at him, with the word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire</span>
  </em>
  <span> scrawled in neat handwriting underneath them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing under his breath, Louis pulled out his phone, hitting the small number two. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Metallica burst in Louis’ eardrum, and he winced, “Dean, change of plans. I have some coordinates for a vamp hunt, courtesy of Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about the demon twins?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pinched the bridge of his nose, “If I ever run into them, I’ll stab them and empty a clip into their skulls. For now, there are other things that need killing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recited the coordinates and heard Sam mutter out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Laredo, Texas.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, kid, race ya-“</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smirked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they would be turning around. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He threw it onto reverse and turned sharply, the silence of the small deserted byway interrupted as his tires squealed and he began speeding down the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed into the phone, “Have fun catching up, Winchester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laredo, Texas was not a small town by any means, it was practically on the border and therefore full of illegals that could be taken without anyone noticing or caring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis got their motel room, at a place that had pink stucco walls and a falling apart turquoise roof, while Sam and Dean went for food at some diner. Louis had lost rock paper scissors which meant that he would be on the couch, if this motel had one, that night. He stopped by his car, grabbing his duffel and backpack, hand brushing over the ’45 in the back of his jeans to reassure himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fumbled with the room key before sliding the lock open and stepping inside. There was a couch, and Louis supposed that it was meant to be turquoise like the roof, but it was now a darker, dirtier shade. Fantastic. He tossed his duffel bag onto the couch, a slight frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digging his phone out of his pocket, Louis called Sam. When the line clicked, Louis muttered out, “We’re in room 154,” before hanging up. He yawned and looked at the couch, which, when he thought about it simply as the place where he could get some sleep, didn’t look so bad when he was running on coffee and twizzlers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shook out his limbs, willing the exhaustion away, and sat down at the little wooden table, pulling his laptop out of his backpack. It may have been old and not the best of laptops, but it served his purpose well enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began his search by looking into recent deaths and disappearances. There sure were a fucking lot of them. By the looks of it, the nest wasn’t large, just young with no control. There probably was a more experienced leader, an older vamp but whoever it was hadn’t been doing a good job keeping a low profile. Louis counted at least 17 deaths and a possible 6 more that hadn’t been reported and or found yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When San and Dean came in, Louis was half asleep, staring emptily at another article. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lewis,” Dean threw a burger onto the table in front of him, “Wake up and eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis mumbled something along the lines of ‘Fuck you’ but he lifted his face off his hand and unwrapped his burger. He scrunched his nose as he plucked off an offending piece of bacon. Dean looked at him like he was crazy and asked with a mouthful, “You don’t like bacon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It actually sounded more along the lines of “bou on ik bacom?” but Louis understood well enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on burgers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shrugged and glanced at the fried pieces of fat, and Louis rolled his eyes pushing the little napkin toward the older hunter. He got a grin in return as Dean added the three pieces of bacon to his own burger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was munching on a salad and shifting through all the papers Louis had printed off at the library, where he had stopped earlier to pick up a book on the town. Then the younger Winchester glanced through the open tabs on Louis’ computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are we thinking about going about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shrugged, swallowing his bite of burger and said, “I was planning on going down to the station, FBI wants to look into the deaths, ask to see the bodies. All that shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded, slurping at his milkshake, “I’ll go with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep looking for where they could be, we can check out the exact coordinate after you get back. If it is vamps, which I’m sure Cas wouldn’t lie, then we need to go during the day, catch them while they’re sleeping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, crumbling up his burger wrapper, “I’m gonna go pick up some beer. Then I’m gonna sleep cause god dammit driving for days was not a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be ca-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, kid, yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had quickly become a thing between the three of them. Everytime Louis went out somewhere on his own, Dean would say something along the lines of be careful and end it with the worst nickname imaginable ‘kid’ just because he knew it would annoy Louis. Sam eventually took up the phrase too, and they both consistently teased him with it. After a while, Louis had stopped huffing out ‘I’m not a kid’ and switched it out for threatening to stab one of them in their sleep. There was no merit in the threat and Louis finally accepted that it would never change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked down the sidewalk, barely bothered by the chill of the night air, eyes fixed on the small convenience store on the corner of the intersection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comforting weight of the gun in his jeans and the knowledge that he would most likely win a fight against anyone that tried to mess with him, kept him from jittering nervously at being alone at night in a sketchy part of a sketchy Texas town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis passed a homeless man sitting on a grungy blanket, sandwiched into a dark corner, a small winter coat doing nothing against the chill. He frowned, but kept walking, pushing open the door and walking inside. Grabbing a bag of twizzlers, a pack of beer, Louis set them down and held a finger up to the cashier. He picked up one of the packaged meals, a water bottle, and a hot cup of coffee. He paid and thanked the attendant who just popped his gum with a bored, “thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crouching down by the man, Louis shook him awake, settling the startled man with a warm smile, “Here, it isn’t much, but I hope it’ll last you for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed him the bag of food and the water bottle, stacking a small wad of cash onto the coffee and handed it to the man, who was tearing up, with a toothy, dirty smile directed at Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the voice was rough and emotional, but Louis just smiled, standing up, “It’s the least I could do. Have a good night. Try and stay warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked away, feeling lighter than he had in weeks because instead of chasing two sociopaths, he had finally helped someone, even though it wasn’t in the usual way. Someone catcalled him as he was about to cross the street back to the motel, and he glanced back to see a man walking toward him. Louis rolled his eyes and flipped the man off, leaning against the crosswalk pole as he waited for the little white light to appear so he could go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man approached him, steeping far too close for Louis’ liking and leered at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, Louis rolled his eyes, “Fuck off, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark eyebrows rose on the man’s tan skin, “British, eh? Wonder what that accent sounds like when you’ve got a cock in ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light turned and Louis went to cross the street, fully intending on ignoring the man, but an arm blocked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that, sweets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed and then blinked on an innocent smile, grabbing the man’s wrist and bringing it to the small of his back. “You wanna touch me?” he murmured, his voice seductive. He guided the hand lower until the cool metal of his gun was unmistakable through the fabric of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes widened, “What the fu-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to use it, so back the fuck off so I can go drink some beers with my lads and go to sleep, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shoved him away and the man stumbled away, something akin to fear in his posture. Smiling triumphantly, Louis jogged across the crosswalk and finally made it back to the motel, unlocking the door and sliding in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was cleaning his gun on the bed and Sam was still looking at his computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat the beers down with a sigh, grabbing one and popping it open. Louis took a long sip, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sam asked him what happened, Louis grumbled, “Even assholes are bigger dicks in Texas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Louis stood in front of the mirror, straightening his suit jacket, double checking his badge before he sighed and exited the bathroom. Dean was by the door also in a plain black and white suit, keys in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, “Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sheriff’s Station in Laredo was full of egotistical pricks and Louis pretty sure if he got any angrier, steam might come out of his ears. Dean didn’t look too pleased either as the Sheriff looked Louis up and down and said, “You expect me to believe he is F.B.I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His accent gave the acronym a drawn out, annoying voice, and Louis was mentally pinching the bridge of his nose. He kept a cool face, void of any emotion, ignoring the snickers of deputies and pulling out a card, “Feel free to call our supervising agent, Sheriff, but I assure you, I am qualified to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shifted next to him as the Sheriff dialed the number on the card which would go straight to Garth or, in this case, Agent Grey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two minutes later, the Sheriff, a man named Joe, grudgingly nodded at Louis, who fought to keep a triumphant smirk off his face, “What does the F.B.I. want here anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re looking into the recent deaths in disappearances, wanted to check out the bodies,” Dean’s tone practically reeked of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m better than you, haha, loser</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving a hand, Joe gestured to the small elevator, “follow me, the morgue is in the basement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking past the dark grey hallways of the basement, Louis felt like he was in a horror movie, but if he was being honest his entire life was kind of like a horror movie, which is depressing, but hey, it's not so bad. He’s still alive, which is pretty lucky considering he almost dies once every other month. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe more often than that but who counts their near-death experiences? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two-hundred seventy-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope, definitely not Louis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morgue of the small city was practically full which is a bit concerning considering it’s a place to hold dead bodies. A group of people were gathered around a body, one sniffing dramatically, the other had tears running down their face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The latest victim, there was no blood left in her this time,” Dean and Louis shared a look as the Sheriff continued, “That's the family identifying the body. After they leave, feel free to take a look, I’ll be right outside in the hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sheriff left them alone and Dean was the one to approach the family. “Hi, I’m Agent Johnson, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?” Dean lead the conversation away from the body and Louis slipped on a pair of surgical gloves, and examined the body. While the vamps were reckless, they completely mauled the body around the biting areas, making it seem like an animal attack and covering up the bite marks. But Louis had been at this for a while and he recognized the method immediately, a small frown tugging at his forehead. Louis had realized that really this was just a small affirmation that it was vamps, that there was a hunt, a reason to stop trying to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a very solid excuse but it was enough and quite honestly the only thing keeping Louis from searching until he drops with exhaustion. He sighed, “The family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Distraught, she wasn’t an outdoors person so dying like this was, well unusual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, “Is anything ever normal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked like he wanted to answer but he just clamped his mouth jaw, frowning petulantly at the body in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen, I’m sorry to cut this short but I need to get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis smiled at the Sheriff, closing the body away, “Not a problem, I think we’ve got everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the Impala, sitting in all her glory by the curb, Louis gestured to a fast food joint, “Let’s get lunch, grab Sam and check those coordinates out. If we’re lucky we kill some evil sons of bitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or daughters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children of bitches, is that better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned, “Close enough, kid.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter eight: the twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey!! here’s a bit of a past chapter from the twins pov :)</p><p>let me know what you guys think! expect an update soon, i’m stuck in winter weather stuff so i’m gonna be v bored after finals </p><p>chapter warnings: minor sexual content. uh think that’s it’s lol</p><p>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edward was dreaming and he was in Hell. He walked down the familiar halls, the ones of Harry and his private quarters. He opened the door to their room, a dark oak, rich and pristine, silently preparing to unwind after what seemed to be a long day. His senses sparked and he flicked his wrist on instinct, eyes fixed on a small figure curled on his bed, blue silk draping over soft skin. Dream Edward glanced at the dagger that was now in the doorframe, his voice rough as he said, “It’s me, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His human huffed at him, completely at ease in this setting, but still as feisty as ever, “I know, Edward. You left me all alone, I wanted to throw that dagger at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward really really didn't want to wake up. Louis, the demon hunter, was sitting in his bed, or maybe their bed, and was simply pouting, there were no more weapons, no scowls, no resistance at all. He seemed familiar with this, with him. He watched himself wrap his arms around his waist and throw himself on top of Louis, “Oh please do forgive me, my love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love? What the fuc- </span>
  </em>
  <span>He giggled. Louis giggled and Dream Edward and himself both seemed completely entranced at the sound, eyes trailing over high cheekbones and eyes the colour of every blue Edward had ever imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll forgive you, if…” Louis trailed off, and Edward lifted his head, their eyes locking, “If you let me go hunting alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” It was Harry, who Edward was positive was also stuck in this dream, wiping his hands with a bloody cloth, kicking the door closed behind him, “You know that we don’t like you gone for that long. Your hunting trips take weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shifted, Edward falling back so Louis could straddle him. The robe fell open a little, Louis' skin glowed tan in the low light. Edward’s hands were on his hips, Louis pouted again, blinking down at Edward, “Eddie, tell Harry he’s wrong. I don’t take weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eddie? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fuck, he honestly didn’t even fucking care, he had a lapful of this pliant, sweet, dangerous, enticing creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pet,” he thumbed over Louis’ lip, “we all know that you like to lengthen hunts. We’ll let you go,” Harry made an offended sound, “on one condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded eagerly, wrapping his lips around Edward’s thumb and sucking gently. Edward felt his eyes go dark as his twin settled into the bed, still in his slacks, but missing a shirt. “You don’t go alone. At least take Zayn or Liam or those disgusting Winchesters. You know how we worry about you, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis released Edward’s thumb with a smile, the older twin mourning the loss, “I will, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked upset, and Edward knew he was probably pouting in his sleep, “Are you mad at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, little lamb, I just worry about you. Plus I don’t want you to leave me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed at Edward, behind his other hand, and Louis laughed, relaxing into Edward’s chest. Edward rumbled playfully at his brother before brushing his hand through Louis’ hair. “See, love, Harold isn’t near as unreasonable as you think. Why don’t you give him a kiss and show him how grateful you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes widened with excitement as Louis nodded enthusiastically, moving to sit in Harry’s lap, but Edward tutted softly, “Uh uh, just lean over, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis obeyed, oh Jesus fuck, he was so beautiful, reaching over to press his lips against Harry’s. Edward watched Harry grip Louis’ chin, deepening the kiss, tongue toying with Louis’ bottom lip. Edward’s hands toyed with the end of the robe, dancing over the soft skin of Louis’ thighs. Louis whimpered into Harry’s mouth, allowing the short-haired twin to lick into Louis’ mouth, slow and sensual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he certainly enjoyed the show, the way Harry practically swallowed all the sweet sounds their human was making, his patience wore thin and he decided to take his turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers gripped the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck and yanked his head back, causing the boy on his lap to groan, but was already stealing his lips. Kissing Louis was heaven, not that Edward would ever know what heaven is like, but he was sure this was it. They kissed slower than Louis had been with Harry, lazily making out while his twin pressed kisses along Louis' neck, nibbling at his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis rutted down against him, the bulge tenting the front of his robe as he tried to move against Edward. Edward caught a glimpse of white lace, and his grip on Louis’ hips tightened, tugging on Louis’ lip with his teeth. Desperate sounds escaped the hunter in his lap for the split seconds Edward parted from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, baby, feels good, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis pulled back with a gasp at Harry’s words, his eyes falling shut. Edward felt a smirk curl his lips, guiding the movement of Louis’ hips, eyes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our little pet, isn’t he, Harry?” His twin looked at him, their eyes glittering with arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All ours, so gorgeous and pliant. He’s perfect, Edward, absolutely the most stunning creature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis flushed, his hips stuttering, and Edward watched Harry press two fingers against Louis’ erection, reveling in the moan that their boy let out. Louis was mumbling, sweat beading on his brow as his hips tried to chase his orgasm. But he seemed to understand Edward and Harry were the ones in charge, eyes glittering with frustrated tears when Edward slowed his movements back to slow circles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward felt his head tilt, a mocking smile on his lips, “What’s that, pet? You want to cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis nodded, eyes blinking pleadingly up at the twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to say it first,” Harry told him, his hand going around to press teasingly over Louis’ hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what they were requiring Louis to say but he felt Louis tremble against him, head tilting back as he cried out-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped open and looked over to find Harry sitting up with a crazed look in his eye and a problem in his pants. He watched his brother close his eyes, probably trying to calm his arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward, you saw that too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward nodded slowly, hands sifting through his hair, trying to will away his own erection, wincing slightly. “He was..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ours,” Harry finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three words seemed large between the two of them, and Edward felt his mind nat at him that their room wasn’t right anymore. There weren’t any daggers on the nightstand. No guns in the closet. Lace wasn’t littering the ground, and the smell of tea and cashmere was no longer lingering in the air as it had been in the dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His decision clear in his mind, Edward rose from the bed, dressing quickly, dark slacks and a suit jacket, “Come, brother. I think it’s time we speak to </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘They’ were also known as the fates. So high and mighty in their chambers, practically no one knew of their existence. There were three of them, just as the legends of the Greeks depicted, but they were much more than any legend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their names were never used, fear and power come from names, and if the fates were to possess any more power… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward sighed, Harry walking next to him, looking devilishly handsome in a blue suit, one that Edward highly suspected he chose because it was similar to Louis’ eyes. He rapped his knuckles softly against the wooden door in front of him, the only light available this deep in the underworld, a small lantern swinging gently over the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without anyone there, the door creaked open, and Edward walked inside, Harry mumbling something about how much he hated this place behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room of the fates looked like a towerful of spider webs, silver strands of destiny cascading above their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Edward, Prince Harry, what brings you to our tower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fate that spoke, the oldest of the three, was cloaked in black velvet, hunched over as she glided closer to them, a perfect picture of grace despite the fact she should be hobbling clumsily with that posture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two fates came from the shadows, the same black velvet practically swallowing anything resembling defining features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're here for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was high and thin, the smallest of the three lifting a frail hand, pale with long nails, to point at a specific strand. Smaller than the others, the third fate had youthful skin, but the twins hardly paid any attention to her, eyes fixed solely on the slightly blue translucent destiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It began smooth and thin, his childhood, before abruptly fraying and becoming rough. Something had almost cut the strand, but he had evidently pushed through, the strand having bad spots, but ultimately normal and healthy. It became twined with a double strand, the union sitting heavy in front of the twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strands don’t intertwine. They don’t ever do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dreams, the attraction, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the middle fate’s voice was a warm tenor, lower than her companions, “Your destinies have twined, you know what that means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the destiny that was so clearly his and Edward’s, wrapped around each other, rare enough already, but then Louis’ strand, strange enough in its own had become one with theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That hasn’t happened in a thousand years,” Edward said, “is it even possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices were all speaking together, power hummed through the room, Harry and Edward stared at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words give things power. If they said it, it would have power, but he would be theirs, just as it was meant to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s our </span>
  <em>
    <span>anima mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the latin fell off their tongues, perfectly in sync, “our soulmate.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter nine: louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy holidays!!</p>
<p>here’s a little update with some louis denial and angst, no twins unfortunately, but there will be a lot of them in future chapters, so soon promise...</p>
<p>let me know what you think!! </p>
<p>enjoy :)</p>
<p>chapter warnings: death, minor gore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One look from Sam had Louis grumbling and climbing into the backseat, giving a special effort to flip him off with the bag of burgers in his other hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He passed some food to Sam, and started munching on his fries considering him and Dean had gilded down their burgers before picking Sam up from the motel. Sam smiled at the salad and thanked Louis, who grunted in reply, eyes drifting to the sun which sat perfectly in the top of the sky, aka perfect time to hunt some vampires. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The coordinates lead just out of the town limits, probably a hidden property on big acreage,” Sam talked around the lettuce, the words interrupted with crunching noises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked at the salad with a disgusted friend, “If you get any of that on my seats, Sammy, I swear to god…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know, Dean, you’ll shoot me,” Sam sounded bored, pointing to an approaching side road, “Turn left there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis checked out of the conversation, palm sliding around the hilt of his machete, fingers tapping at the worn leather. Exhaustion bled into Louis’ senses, he hadn’t been sleeping well since the dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> dream, and he was feeling the lack of rest as the landscape zipped by, a blurry and comforting sight that had Louis’ head spinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so fucking tired that by the time they got there, Louis stumbled out of the car turned to Dean and told him, “Punch me in the face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he got a concerned look in return, that’s understandable, “No, what the hell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis shook his legs out, “C’mon, Dean, it won’t even hurt, I just need to wake up a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam edged toward them, and Dean looked bewildered as he shook his head, “Cut the head off a vamp, that’ll wake you up,” and then he was off, walking to the doors of the large house which was in the middle of a large, abandoned property where no one would come snooping around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand came down onto his shoulder and Louis couldn’t stop the violent flinch that jerked his body, Sam was looking down at him with big brown eyes and furrowed eyebrows, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he grumbled, yanking sharply at the machete hoping that the familiar weight of the blade in his hand would start the adrenaline and allow him to gain a semblance of his usual wit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stalked toward the building, his footsteps quiet despite still being far away from the actual vampires inside. Dean gave him a look, the lock hanging loose, as Sam approached, all three of them light on their feet with the sun glinting off the blades in their hands, and Louis nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole point of attacking while the vampires are asleep is to not wake them up, so the door shifted open slowly, silently as Louis pressed through the small opening and was the first inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark, as expected considering the whole point was to be away from light, and Louis creeped along in the shadows, checking each doorway for any sign of undead life, so far there was nothing in the house except for him, the half-asleep hunter, and the two Winchester brothers trailing behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the main hall split off, Dean went with Louis to the right while Sam continued straight. Right had apparently been the jackpot because Louis pushed open a door and behind it lay four vampires sleeping in the room, two slouched over a couch, one passed out in the bed snoring softly, and the last sprawled on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one on the floor was closest to Louis, and Dean was staring down the man that was on the far end of the couch, they shared a glance and then Louis swung, the sweet crunch of bone and squelch of blood and tissue torn filling his ears. He turned to see Dean take care of the other vampire on the couch, a light-headed female, and Louis turned to the bed to see the woman, ebony haired and pale, blinking awake. He cursed and moved quickly but the vampire was quicker and was up, arm wrapping around Louis’ neck in a heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean cursed, the sound of a third head thumping on the ground was loud as he turned to see Louis clawing at the arm around his neck trying to get free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drop the knife,” the vamp snarled, “or your little hunter friend has gravel for a neck bone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis was dragged further back, toward another door, as Dean raised his hands in surrender and bent down to place his bloody machete on the floor, Louis shining wetly a few feet away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, calm down,” Dean tried to soothe, “Just let him go and we can talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk?” The vampire scoffed, the pressure on Louis’ windpipes increasing until he was gasping, darkness encroaching on the corners of his vision, “you just killed my coven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So there weren’t any more vamps, good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louis thought before groaning mentally because his lungs were burning and it hurt like a bitch, but he lacked the air to voice the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean nodded, straightening up, or at least all three of him did. Louis blinked wildly, wheezing as he pressed harder against the pale arm that was far too skinny to be this strong, “That's right, now I’ll do you a favor and let you join them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last bit of pressure sent Louis spiraling into the darkness, his heart thumping wildly in his ears as he heard Sam’s voice and the sound of another head hitting the ground. The arm disappeared and hands grabbed at him, keeping him upright, but Louis was already going limp, a different kind of sleep gripping his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis was walking down a long, spiraling staircase that was carved out of stone that smelled old and beautiful, like the ancient wisdom that you find in the big leather-bound books at the top of the back shelf in the library. He was wearing a soft silk shirt that brushed his mid thigh, the collar falling back to expose the expanse of his collarbone and a breath of his shoulder. It was obviously not his, the black fabric reeked of vanilla and tobacco among other hints that combined for an addictive scent that made Louis want to bury his face into the sleeves and inhale until he passed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers brushed across the walls as he descended lower and lower until he reached a big wooden door that was adorned with decorative iron fixtures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It swung open and a voice caressed his skin, “Enter, Louis Tomlinson, </span>
  <em>
    <span>principes’ anima mate.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The latin registered across his mind, the translation seared hotly into his vision as his eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room seemed endlessly tall, dazzling strands of something that glistened softly despite the darkness of the room. They seemed to be made of moonlight, white translucence weaved into a spider-like web. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snip sounded and his head snapped to see three shapes crowded around a single strand, a pair of old fashioned, silver scissors clutched in one of their hands, the skin wrinkled and pale. A shiver raced down Louis’ spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are they who monitor the strands,” it was three voices all speaking at once and ice bit at Louis’ fingertips as his whole body went cold, “watching over the tower of life in the darkness of death. Destinies are shaped and strung high as people live, love, and die. Our decisions, the foresight and wisdom we possess serve us well to decide which strings to cut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another snip, the sound echoed and Louis flinched internally, his face remaining stoic as he stood there, faced with cloaked gazes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the oracles,” he murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A high pitched voice answered, “Similar, you have a sharp mind, Young hunter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in Hell, aren’t I?” His voice wanted to shake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer, and his eyes darted around the space landing on a different strand, two strands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis found himself walking towards the two strands that were wrapped around each other, so tightly intertwined that they seemed to be one. They shone like white gold, powerful and beautiful. He unconsciously lifted his hand, tracing the path until another strand, slightly blue in its translucence joined theirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s yours,” the voice was right in his ear but when he turned, the three fates? oracles? were further away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whispered his response, the instinct in his stomach churned with certainty, “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An older voice, one crackling with age and hard wisdom, “Then you know who those belong to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louis nodded, his tongue suddenly dry as his throat closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words have power. If he said it, that meant part of him was accepting it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop the words, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Edward’s and Harry’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was the confirmation, Louis’ stomach dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a rare thing, this,” a hand tugged at the place Louis’ twines with the twins and his heart jumped with the movement, “only happens every few thousand years. A connection that was quite literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant to be.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words of the tenor voice wrapped around Louis and squeezed, taking away any chance he had of breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he whispered, his head shaking frantically, “No no no nonono.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it, Louis, it’s inevitable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head was still shaking, denial seeping into his voice, “I can’t,” his voice cracked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words have power, it was the first rule of hunting, of anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know it’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, hoping that he would wake up from whatever the hell this was, but it only made it worse. He could see them: himself, Edward, and Harry all together. Edward and Harry sitting on a throne, Louis, dressed up in a silk skirt and a sheer shirt that gaped open, revealing possessive bruises, love bites, was draped over their laps as they languidly laughed and kissed, the definition of perfection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They snapped open, the image still burning in the back of his mind, he was gasping, chest heaving, “Soulmates,” he choked out, “they’re my soulmates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>principes’ anima mate,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he whispered, the words echoing in the room as he fell to his knees, “the Princes’ soulmate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then his eyes opened, his throat burning as he coughed, pained tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and he collapsed against Sam who had him propped up with hands under Louis’ arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was so fucking screwed. </span>
  </em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. chapter ten: louis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow so i slacked off with this story but here it is. um it’s really short so i’m sorry, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. </p><p>let me know what you guys think! enjoy :)</p><p>*chapter warnings* language, minimal violence and blood, minor sexc stuff, and yeah that’s it lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re the what to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis sighed, rolling his eyes, “Dean, I’ve said it a dozen times, my throat is shit and I don't want to say it again,” emphasizing his point accidentally, Louis coughed, his hand gently brushing over that ugly bruise on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has to be some kind of demon mind trick,” Dean started pacing again and Louis felt dizzy following the movement, “there’s no such thing as soulmates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, actually, there is this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean glared at his brother, “Shut up, Sam, you’re not helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Winchester sighed, his shoulders shrugging, “I’m just saying there is a possibility that there was no demon interference and it was real, in a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis groaned, “Look, even if it is real, I’m not gonna try and find them. I-I won’t be with them,” his stomach clenched at the words and a strange emotion wrapped around him. He suddenly felt like a child again, the same fear and loss urging him to curl into himself and sob into his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed harshly, eyes flitting to the carpet of their motel room, a hand landed on his shoulder, and he flinched before looking up into Sam’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out, L,” sincerity rang in the statement, but it didn’t help to calm the storm inside Louis, “who knows maybe they don’t know about it. Even if they did, maybe they won’t care or will be too busy ruling Hell to like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis snorted, wincing when sharp pain stabbed at his throat, “Own me? Claim me? However this shit works,” he waved his hand through the air, trying to dissipate the strange thrill that the words brought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean settled next to him and simply repeated the words, “We’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that followed was heavy and Louis sighed, the air pushed out of his lungs as he fell back onto the bed, the emotion that arose in the quiet too scary to identify. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“This is not figuring it out!” Louis slammed his fist against the metal bunker door, “Let me out, dickheads, so I can fucking kill you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers had led him to Bobby’s to “research” after omens had been following Louis around like a plague. And, yeah, maybe it was a bit concerning and Louis was a bit tired of Hell symbols popping up around every corner he turned, but locking him in Bobby’s bunker was completely unnecessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lou, it’s just for a little while, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shut his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cas, get your angelic ass down here and get me out so I can beat some sense into these idiots.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t even think about calling Cas,” Dean’s voice stopped Louis mid thought and he responded with another bang on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t,” he scoffed and crossed his arms as Dean laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you weren’t, he wouldn’t have helped you anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indignant, Louis flipped him off even though the man who had practically become his older brother wouldn’t be able to see it through the iron, “Yes he would’ve, I’ll have you know that I am Cas’ favourite,” he huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not have favourites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, thank fu-god, thank god you’re here. Can you let me out please, these dimwits are worried about nothing, the omens might not even be for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These </span>
  <em>
    <span>dimwits</span>
  </em>
  <span> are simply taking the most logical route of this situation. Put you in a demon proof room and not even omens can follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis scowled, “I hate all of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone patted the door like they were giving Louis an encouraging pat on the back and he heard Dean’s grin in his voice, “Love you too, L. Now don’t you worry your little head, we’re gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” Louis sighed, plopping down on the bed and hurling a dagger at the wall, “Figure it out.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Louis should’ve been suspicious and stayed out when four hours later the door creaked open and the hallway was empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had been sitting still for far too long so he grabbed his gun, and checked his daggers, keeping the suspicion part but stepping out of the door and creeping down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something settled in his stomach as he creeped up the stairs, the feeling fluttering and far too pleasurable to be anything good. He recognized it as the feeling he had in Ca Ira pinned against the wall, on the dance floor pressed between two hard bodies, and in that stupid ducking dream, his face paled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bunker seemed like a very good idea right now and he whipped around only to meet a pair of emerald eyes inches away from him, “Hello, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis felt like he swallowed a razor, his insides tearing into shreds of what he dreaded to define as excitement and arousal, “Edward,” his voice was breathy and he cursed himself internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An amused smirk tilted dark pink lips as the Prince of Hell stared down at him, “Miss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if,” Louis backed up only to bump into something, jumping in surprise when the thing moved, a hand gripping Louis’ hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Air tickled his ear and Louis felt his knees wobble as the voice tutted softly, “Didn't anyone tell you that lying is bad, little lamb?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis broke away from Harry, only to find Edward just as close, “I’m n-not lying,” he felt like he was suffocating as fingers traced over his curves before hooking under his chin, tilting his head up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet, naive, little hunter,” Edward’s eyes were memorizing, Louis fought not to gasp at how small he felt trapped between them, “Would you like to know a secret?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thumb brushed across his bottom lip and Louis’ eyelids fell half-lidded as he involuntarily nodded, unable to speak as Harry’s hands fell on his waist, large and warm. “Words,” the grip on his chin tightened and this time Louis couldn’t keep the gasp from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to know a secret?” Harry asked it this time, his lips sending heat through Louis from where they brushed the shell of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” he stuttered, his mind racing. He heard more than saw their identical smirks as they leant in, his fingers wrapped slowly around the dagger at his hip, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come closer, you bastards, come on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis hated the lack of satisfaction as he stabbed Edward in the shoulder, yanking the dagger out in a smooth motion slicing across Harry’s stomach. He knew he only had a few moments for the shock to wear off and despite everything in him screaming to stay with them, Louis ran back toward the bunker, fingers brushing the stone walls, keeping a firm grip on the bloodied dagger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal door was feet away when it slammed closed and the air in front of him wavered and Edward was there looking just as amused as before, a spark of something in his eyes. The stray curls that brushed his sharp cheekbones moved slightly as the Prince of Hell leant down and raised his eyebrows slightly, “Perhaps you already know the secret,” he hummed thoughtfully, “is that why your heart is thrumming in your chest, pet? You know and you’re scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis snarled but his hands were shaking when a grip appeared around his wrist. Harry tugged down, twisting and disarming Louis of his dagger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged his wrist away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The principes’ anima mate,” he whispered, the words echoing in the room as he fell to his knees, “the Princes’ soulmate.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The memory echoed in his head and he paled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stubbornness is an ugly colour, darling. You know what we are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>say it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis shut his eyes, shaking his head as he forced himself to ignore the need burning in his gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t change it, baby. You were made to be ours, now:</span>
  <em>
    <span> Say. It.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The whine that escaped from his throat had an embarrassed flush creeping up his neck, his eyes opened and he looked up at Harry, “Please, I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my soulmates,” Louis breathed, avoiding the heat of their gazes on him, “I’m yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sent a strange thrill through him and he felt arousal thrum in his veins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at him, Edward, our doll is getting all hard for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it because you belong to us, baby?” Edward pressed closer and Louis took a step back, “Did that get you all hot? Bet he’s already wet for us, brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis' eyes felt shut as his back pressed against the wall, the scarce foot between them felt like a canyon that Louis would be willing to jump across just to be closer, “It wouldn’t work,” he whispered, “I’m a hunter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward looked thoughtful, Harry looked amused, “And what does that make us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at Louis, who felt his stomach churn as he was subject to the intensity of two pairs of green eyes. He swallowed when they stepped closer, like always, perfectly in sync with each other. Warm breath fanned his face as they caged him against the stone wall, a shudder racing down his spine, “Then I guess it’s a good thing you’re the most sinful thing we have ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the smirk in the voice that was wrapping around his senses, “You’ll fit right in, little lamb.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>